1. Field of the Invention
Absorption refrigeration systems capable of efficient operation using solar energy or some other low temperature waste heat source.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,895,449 issued to N. E. Hopkins on July 22, 1975, there is described an absorption refrigeration system in which the cooling tower water is essentially uncontrolled and allowed to vary as influenced by the temperature of the ambient air flowing through the cooling tower in contact with the water spray devices. In the Hopkins system, the heat input to the generator is controlled in response to the entering or leaving chilled water temperature as is conventional in absorption machines. The basic concept involved with the Hopkins system is a means for transferring solution from one point to another to prevent dangerous operating conditions.